


Battle of the Exes

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exes, Jealousy, M/M, jobless!author, shaved eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Sunggyu made a mistake and now he's not so sure if Howon would ever forgive him





	

“I’m not coming, hyung.” Howon said, turning around as he covered his head with his pillow.

“Are you still mad about yesterday?” Sunggyu asked, sitting behind Howon’s laying body.

“I don’t care about that.” His muffled voice argued through the pillow.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

“Because,” Howon said, sitting up. “The stylist messed up my brows and you’re in my house at 7am on a Sunday… demanding attention.”

Sunggyu sat back, pursing his lips as he tried to hold in a laugh. He remembered Howon spending more time with the stylist the day before than any of them. He’d assumed Howon was just being testy like he always was when Sunggyu misbehaved or did something wrong.

“It’s not funny.” Howon said, going back under his pillow to block Sunggyu away.

“It’s not funny.” Sunggyu agreed, feeling very happy and really, really giddy that this was what Howon was upset about and not-

“I don’t care that you slept at your ex’s house, hyung.” Howon said. “I trust you.”

“Yes.” Sunggyu said, sighing in relief.

“Yeah.” Howon said. “Just like you shouldn’t care that my ex just bought the apartment two downs from mine.”

“I don’t…” Sunggyu halted, his brain screeching to a painful stop. “WHAT?!”


End file.
